


Is That Your Formal Title?

by faithlessone



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessone/pseuds/faithlessone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard meets her second soulmate. (Soul-markings AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Your Formal Title?

“Commander Fucking Shepard? Is that your formal title?” 

The words are scribed in messy script around her bicep, a source of fear to her father, pride to her mother, and the reason she hasn’t ever worn a sleeveless top. The other words are etched in tidy, tiny letters, perfectly centred above her heart, “You too, ma’am.” Those are much easier to cover and were of far less concern to both her parents, leading her to a man she still considered the paragon of humanity. 

She thinks back to what must be written on him, and winces. He grins, lifting his shirt to show “I’m Commander Fucking Shepard, who the hell are you?” in her own precise handwriting across his remarkably well-formed abs (but not, she thinks, slightly disappointed, as well-formed as Kaidan’s). 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he smiles, lowering his shirt and offering his hand. “I’ve been dying to meet you.”


End file.
